When Janeway Met Kirk
by Trekker
Summary: For Voyager to get home to the future, it must get help from the past.


Body **Viacom and Paramount own all of the rights to every and anything **

**in the Star Trek universe. I made up Capt. Checkov and the research **

**ships Moscow and Newton. Enjoy!**

****

**Kirk meets Janeway**

****

****

****

****

****

**Captain's log: stardate 6805.87, Starfleet has requested that the Enterprise, along with the research ships Newton and Moscow, travel to and study a newly discovered wormhole on the edge of the Federation side of the Neutral Zone. "Captain, this Mr. Spock. You are needed on the bridge. We are within .1657 light years of the wormhole." "I'll be there in a minute. Kirk out." On the bridge, "Captain, we have switched over to impulse engines and are at 1/4th sub light." "Very well Spock," Kirk said, "luitenant, open up comm channels to the Moscow." "Comm channels are open sir," Uhura replied. "USS Moscow, this is Captain Kirk of the Enterprise." The view screen suddenly turned on with a picture of the Moscow's bridge, and a brunette woman suddenly appeared saying, "Captain, this is Capt. Alexi Checkov of the Moscow." "Alexi?" Mr. Checkov suddenly yelled, "You are a Star Flveet keptain?!" "Why yes little brother. I knew you too had a job with Star Fleet, but I did not know you were serving with keptain Kirk."**

****

****

**Meanwhile on Voyager..**

****

**"Captain, I am detecting a class G worm hole." "Where is it Mr. Kim," Janeway asked. "Hold on a second captain, I need to recalibrate the long range sensors. Ah ha! I've got it. It's one parsec away from our current position" "Excellent," replied the captain, "Mr. Paris, set a course for the wormhole at warp 2. How long will it take us Mr. Tuvok?" "It will take us 47.153628 minutes at warp 1 captain. Approximately." Then Janeway gave the order to engage, and Voyager could be seen elongating as the warpfield pushed the ship into subspace before zooming into warp.**

****

**Back at the wormhole..**

****

**Kirk was in his ready room with Dr. McCoy and Mr. Spock. He was determined to solve Pavel's problem, even if it meant taking the Enterprise out of its way to deposit the Russian temporarily on a nearby starbase. "Well Bones, should we keep Mr. Checkov confined to his quarters while on the mission?" "Dammit Jim! I'm a doctor, not a human resources director!" "It would seem the logical solution would be," piped up Mr. Spock, "that we should transport the captain to Mr. Checkov's quarters and confine them both in there they work out their illogical differences. "Kirk to Scott." "Aye sir?" "Beam captain Checkov to Mr. Checkov's quarters." "Aye captain. The captain is in Mr. Checkov's quarters." "Kirk out."**

****

**At the Delta Quadrant side of the wormhole**

****

**"Well captain," Mr. Kim started, "Astrometrics says that the wormhole has a temporal phase variance of roughly 100 years or more. "Do they know where it ends?" Janeway asked. "Not for sure, but it is a good chance that it ends up in the Alpha quadrant," the young ensign said. "Excellent," replied the enlightened captain. "Captain," Seven said as she unexpectedly came over the intercom, "I have confirmed that the wormhole leads to the Alpha Quadrant with a phase variance of 113 years. And the wormhole is sufficiently large enough that Voyager will fit through." "That's terrific Seven. Mr. Kim, I'm going to prepare a message that I want you to broadcast on wide band subspace through the wormhole at maximum power." "Aye captain."**

****

**On the Enterprise**

****

**"Scanners are at full range captain." "Alright Spock ." "Sir," began Uhura, "I am picking up a subspace message from the wormhole." "On screen." The view of the wormhole was replaced with that of a futuristic bridge, with several people on it, working at dozens of computer interface panels or just moving around. The woman in the center of the bridge, presumably the captain, started to speak, "This is captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation starship Voyager. My crew and I are stranded in the Delta Quadrant, about 37,000 light years from the Sol System. I request that anyone who receives this message please reply to it." The bridge crew of the Constitution class Federation starship USS Enterprise registry NCC-1701 stared in amazement as the message ended and the only thing besides the systems that was heard was a faint "Fascinating" from Mr. Spock. **

****

**On Voyager...**

****

**"Captain," Harry started, "someone on the other side of the wormhole is trying to make subspace communications with us. Onscreen?" "Yes Mr. Kim." On the bridge's viewscreen popped up a hazy and fuzzy image, who was talking incoherently. "I am adjusting for phase variance. Done!" On the viewscreen popped up an image of the legendary Enterprise bridge and a very young captain Kirk. "Attention Voyager, this is the Federation starship Enterprise. Please acknowledge this hail." "Captain Kirk," Janeway began, "I am Captain Kathryn Janeway" "Are you really a Star Fleet ship, because we have no mention of a ship named Voyager, and none the less, a ship in the Delta quadrant mentioned in our data bases." "That can be easily explained. You see, we are from about 110 years into the future." "If you come through the wormhole, stop and allow us to scan your ship, or I will activate the ship's corbomite device, which will destroy everything within 200,000 km." "Don't worry captain. I would never fire on another Federation starship. Oh, and we all know that the corbomite device is just a bluff. Janeway out." Mr. Tuvok, red alert, Mr. Paris, set a course through the wormhole at full impulse." "Yes ma'am! **

****

**In the Alpha Quadrant of the 23rd century...**

****

**Kirk was giving orders left and right, especially torturing Mr. Sulu and the exhausted Mr. Checkov. "Sulu, raise shields." "Aye captain" "Checkov, arm all phasers and arm all photon torpedoes." "Da captain." "Mr. Scott, can you give maximum power to the impulse engines?" "Aye, captian I'm working as fast as I can down here," Mr. Scott replied over the comm. "Captian," Spock said, looking up from his viewer, "Long range sensors are detecting a vessel coming through the wormhole that is compareable in size to the Enterprise and it is also emmitting a Federation identification signal. It has now come to a full stop 30,000 km from our current position." "Uhura could you?" Kirk asked. "Aye captain." Uhura replied. "Attention captain Janeway, I will beam onto Voyager along with my CMO, chief engineer, and first officer. Kirk out." "Uhura, tell Dr. McCoy and Mr. Scott to meet me in the Transporter room. Spock, you're with me. Mr. Sulu, you have the bridge. (In the transporter room a few minutes later) All of the members of the away team were on the transporter pads with a somewhat disgruntled McCoy. "Dammit Jim! I didn't sign on to be a Star Fleet doctor just to have my atoms scattered across the universe! Within minutes, the fully equipped foursome were beamed onto Voyager's bridge.**

****

****

****

****

**Stay tuned for more chapters of this!**

**(Whenever I can get around to writing them)**

****

****

****

****


End file.
